Resistive memory elements often referred to as memristors are devices that may be programmed to different resistive states by applying electrical voltage or currents to the memristors. Crossbar arrays of memristors may be used in a variety of applications, including non-volatile memory, programmable logic, etc. In this regard, a memristive crossbar array may include a number of row lines and a number of column lines intersecting the row lines. One application of such an arrangement is a memristive dot product engine.